In Search of A Prince
by kikki1546
Summary: Summary: Roles Reverse Au- Nineteen years ago, Prince Nathaniel the rightful ruler of Ephidia was send away to earth in hopes of keeping him safe, now in the height of war between the forces of Gramorr and the last kingdoms of Ephidia still standing. Two knights were send to earth to find the prince and train him to return order to the world…
1. Prologue

**In Search of a Prince**

 **Summary:** _Roles Reverse Au- Nineteen years ago, Prince Nathaniel the rightful ruler of Ephidia was send away to earth in hopes of keeping him safe, now in the height of war between the forces of Gramorr and the last kingdoms of Ephidia still standing. Two knights were send to earth to find the prince and train him to return order to the world…_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lolirock, LoliRock is** **owned and produced by** **Marathon Media and Zodiak Kids.** **Created by Jean Louis-Vandestoc and written by Madellaine Paxson**

 **Prologue:**

It was a cool autumn night in the idyllic small town of Sunny Bay. A large flash of light, illuminates an alley as a dimensional portal opens two figures walk through, a woman and man they stood still for a moment watching it collapse, getting one last glimpse of home on the other side.

"…Will Lev and the resistance truly be able to hold off Gramorr?" A burgundy hair young woman asks her companion, her twin brother, who smiles much more optimistic that their friends will be able to hold back the advancing force at least until their return home. "I believe so, we don't have much time I'm sure they aren't far behind. Let's not waste this head start. We're going to find that prince!"

Praxina rolled her eyes walking out of the alley looking around the area for any wandering eyes, finding none, she sighs in relief walking towards the sidewalk, and she notices a magazine on the ground.

She bends down, picking it up with mild curiosity, she flipped to the pages mildly admiring the local fashion. She glances down her outfit with a disapproving gaze "We should blend in more…" She rips out a few outfits from the pages of the magazine, one for herself and another for Mephisto. Praxina held the outfit to her chest, casting a spell morphing her clothes instantly to those on the page, she judges her outfit on a puddle in the alleyway. For herself, she had picked a white off the shoulder top with black stripes, pinning her butterfly brooch on the corner of her top she pats downs her black skirt and black heels. "Ready!" She looks over at her brother a casual emerald long sleeved button up shirt, black vest and black pants with matching shoes. "I feel fancy" He loosens his collar slightly but smiles at her expecting a sign of praise. Prax gave an approving nod before reaching over fixed his hair clip before reaching down to his vest pocket pulling out a medallion. "Okay… guide us to your owner." She watched the necklace glow and tug them around town to a quaint suburban home. "So how do we play this, Prax? Hey, your highness you probably don't remember us, but we used to be play together in diapers?" He jokes as Praxina scoffs "Be more serious…He has no clue of who he really is…We're tossing him into a fifty-year-old war… I can't help but pity him." Gray-blue eyes looked around the empty road, something felt off the neighborhood was too quiet, she couldn't hear any earthlings.

"Destiny waits for no man, sis" Mephisto walked up the steps to the door hesitating to knock his forked tongue picked up the bitter scent of their enemy as soon as he took a breath. "Prax duck!" He put up shield between his sister and incoming attack. "Surprise!" a crack of a whip hit the emerald shield followed by a wicked laugh. "I knew following you idiots I'd find the prince. Killing him should be a Breeze-" Praxina shot back a Crystal Colodium knocking the red head out of the sky. "Nice sis"

Praxina smirks taking his hand "Hurry we don't have a lot of time. Praxina, Knight of Ephidia!" Mephisto nodded "Mephisto Knight of Ephidia!" they transform into their Ephidian grab taking out their swords as a barrage of black crystals rained down upon them cover the lawn. They heard a scream coming from behind the car as the crystal hit the side of it. One glance at the man and Praxina's eyes widen "The Prince!" She flew to him while Mephisto covers her. The young man had come out to see the commotion outside his house only find floating witches and wizards and crystal raining down. "Stay calm, Nathaniel." The man jumps " How do you know my name?" Praxina looks up at the battle "My name is Praxina. I need you to put this on." She presses the medallion into his hands. "This medallion holds immense power, it's yours… your birth right as Prince of Ephidia. This wasn't the way I was hoping to tell you all this but for now it the best I can do. Protect it and we'll protect you" She watches her brother be knock into a tree with enough force to crack the tree in two. "This is the mighty Prince. How pathetic." Praxina growls and launches herself at the harpy. Nathaniel swallows his panic and runs over to Mephisto. "Hey! Are you okay?" Nathaniel shook his shoulders as Mephisto regain his consciousness. "Ow…" He shook his head "Damn it Auriana isn't hold back any punches…" Nathaniel looks at him in panic "Can I help?" Mephisto grins "Of course you can…Power up and say Nathaniel, Prince of Ephidia." The young man look down at the medallion unsure if Mephisto was serious or not. "Any day now Mephisto!" Prax screams trying to avoid the whip crazy villainess.

"Go on Princey" Mephisto flies up to help his sister, genuinely surprised when there was a sudden burst of magic behind them. "Nathaniel! Prince of Ephidia!" He called out to the sky releasing a surprising amount of magic as he transforms. His dark brown hair turned to a pale pink, his t-shirt and pants became an elegant royal armor. White long sleeve top with gold trimming, a red cape over his left shoulder, black pants and shoes he opened his eyes feeling a shield strapped to his left arm he saw a handle sticking out of the top of his shield. He pulls out a sword and points straight at Auriana. "I think its time you leave." The twins quickly flew down to the prince side "Follow our lead" Praxina smiles as their magical emblems merge together, Nathaniel felt their power surge through him. "Together now" Their weapons aligned in the sky "Crystal Luxtra!" they shouted as the blinding beam headed straight for Auriana as a figure suddenly appeared behind her and teleports her out and they disappeared. They smile at each other "One more spell, Crystal Solvenda!" They watched the black crystals disappear from the neighborhood as the power down hearing people begin to move again. "I think… I'd like that explanation now, Praxina" The twins smiled to each other. "Oh boy Princey, you are in for a ride." Mephisto grins as the front door opens "Nathaniel is that you?" His aunt Ellen walks out "Who are these nice folks?"

"Ah…well Aunt E, they are foreign exchange students… Praxina and her brother" Mephisto walks up to his aunt and kisses the top of her hand "Mephisto, it's a pleasure." He winks at her.

Ellen giggles "Oh what a charmer"

Nathaniel chuckles and scratches the back of his head "Well you see Aunt E, I kind of offered us up as their host family while they are here but it must have totally slipped my mind to tell you!"

"Oh well that's alright, we have the space. We'll be happy to have you! Where are you from?"

"Ephi-" Mephisto started to say when his sister hits his ribs "Europe aunt E!" Nathaniel covers with a smile. "Yep" Mephisto said holding back a pain yelp. Aunt Ellen walks in with a giggle as they felt a crystal land in Nathaniel's hand "What's this?" The twins didn't have a clue Nathaniel took a picture before it disappeared into the air. "We should contact the others and ask" Prax said as they walked inside. "There's others?" Mephisto nods and grins "Of course! A whole resistance."

This was their start, as friends, allies and most important of all Nathaniel was now their beacon.

The world could change, silently the duo exchanged a glance, seeing something in they had long since thought lost to time, they saw hope.

After a warm dinner and getting settled in, the twins began to set up a pocket dimension, a headquarters during their stay here on Earth. Nathaniel walked around the room in amazement of it all. Books with thousands of spells, a small training field floating above them and in the center a mirror. "What's the mirror for?" He asked looking at his reflection.

"Its more than just a mirror." Mephisto smirks as Praxina casts a spell on it. "Reveal to us Princess Izira!"

The mirror image swirls before finally clearing. "Hello Mephisto, Hello Praxina how was your mission?" A beautiful young woman with pale white hair, tan skin and mulberry colored eyes. She stood tall and regal in her blue cloak. "It went better than we expected, ma'am. We present you Prince Nathaniel of Ephidia!" Nathaniel froze and nervously waves feeling a bit intimidated by such an introduction.

"Hello"

Izira laughs softly at the awkward expression on his face. "It's an honor, Prince Nathaniel. I'm Princess Izira of Xeris, I'm the leader of the rebellion." He nodded a bit unsure of what to do "Do I bow?"

"Perhaps when we meet in person. For now, be at ease, there's no need for formalities…"

Mephisto cleared his throat "Izira, I have a question we found this crystal earlier today…"

Nathaniel held up his phone showing her the crystal "They are shards of your medallion"

"So, it's not complete?" Nathaniel looked at the medallion it looked whole to him.

Izira smiles "It may look whole but looks are deceiving, Magic used to send you to earth must have shattered the crystals inside… with each mission you'll gather your magical powers… once all the crystals are gather you'll be strong enough to stop Gramorr… to take back your home" The imagine began to blur "General! We're under attack!" Izira gather her things "Stay together, keep each other safe… Good luck." She ended the transmission and the look worry was written all over the twins faces. "…Guys, the best we can do is gather the shards, stop that crazy red head and get home." Nathaniel reassured them. It was a solemn reminder; they were running out of time. "Let's begin your training." Praxina says taking out a book.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Wicked Shade of Red (For Maimishou)**

 ***Request Mephisto x Auriana, if it's not your ship don't worry its only for this chapter~**

Throughout the months that follow Nathaniel had been improving steadily with his magic and fighting abilities. Today was another training day, Mephisto had to improvise since they didn't have swords or a proper ring, he made the wooden swords. The young prince lunge at other man missing him entirely, Mephisto chuckles

"Don't just lunge, Nat. Keep your eyes on your opponent" Mephisto instructed as the prince nods pushing his body off the ground and trying again.

The heroes were unaware of the luminous green eyes looking down upon them from her perch in her temporary hideout.

"Ugh" Auriana groans hitting the water with a crystal blast, blurring the picture of her enemies. "How do they keep beating me! Me! I am the future empress of Volta!" She growls pacing along the rocky cave floor. "Because you are pathetic." A voice came from deeper inside the cave. "I'm sorry, Witch. Was I speaking with you?"

"You were making noise which interrupts me." The cloaked figure replies lifting a vile up to the light. "Since I don't want to spend any more time in this mudball of a planet. Here." She tosses the vile over to the red head. "Enjoy" Auriana inspected the vile with a suspicious gaze.

"What is it?"

"Chaos in a bottle" The witch replies with a smirk "It's a love potion do what you want with it."

Auriana eyes light up in delight as she cackles "Oh I will, Thanks Witch" The witch merely rolled her eyes "Don't fuck it up."

Auriana's eyes glowed as she teleports away, the witch tugs down her cloak looking at reflection in the water fixing her pale blue bangs, her hand delicately touched the scar over her left eye before frowning and lifting her hood once again disappearing deeper into the cave.

Auriana appears behind a local smoothie shop, the prince and his bumbling knights frequented. She knocks out the employee and tosses him in the storage. "Ugh…" She changes her outfit to match the uniform and changes her hair color. She put on a ditzy smile and walks inside just as Nathaniel and Mephisto enter the shop. "Welcome to the Smoothie Bar! How can I help you?" Nat looks around a bit confused "is it Doug's day off?"

"Yes." She replies quickly her smile twitches a bit in annoyance. "I'm Ana. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, um we'll take two blueberry-banana smoothies" They didn't seem to notice.

"Sure!" Auriana had no idea what those were but she just smiles and takes the money. She mixes all of the fruit and pours the half of the potion in each cup. "Here" The boys took the cups and left the shop.

Nathaniel took a sip and instantly spit it out. "Ugh gross!" He grimaces and throws the cup in the nearest trash can. "It's not bad! Tastes like Prebbutillo fruit!" Mephisto smiles sipping the drink happily. "I'm not even going to ask…." Nathaniel laughs as villainess smirks watching from the shadows as they left.

It didn't take long for the drink to take effect making Mephisto's eyes shine a dark violet red, Auriana time the attack on Nathaniel when he least expected it. The heroes transform and their usual fight began but this time, she knew she wouldn't lose.

The young prince was shot down with ease and when he turns to Mephisto for help, he laughs evilly at his downfall. "What did you do to him?" Nathaniel looks at her in shock. Auriana smirks "I even the playing field. Take him out" Mephisto points his sword at Nathaniel throat. Fear flashes before his eyes as a red crystal hit Mephisto in the back.

"Give me back my brother you Harpy."

The dust clears revealing a furious Praxina, her eyes glowing red and weapons pointing directly at her. Auriana calculated her loses and decides to escape with a prize, she grabs Mephisto before teleporting away. "No!" Praxina runs over to try and stop her but they disappear before her eyes. "Mephisto" Her voice barely above a whisper, something inside her broke. "Praxina, we will get him back." Nathaniel didn't hesitate pulling her to her feet and dusts off his clothes as they summon Amaru.

Back in her hide out Auriana growls "Damn it I thought this date thing was whole day event." She hadn't accounted for Praxina showing her face. "Witch where are you?" She calls out when she didn't hear a reply she merely growls and stomps her foot. The witch watches hidden in her room "Idiot brought her enemy straight to us…" She fortifies her room having a feeling this hide out would be destroyed soon. Her gaze lingers for a moment on the young man. "Mephisto…" Her eyes soften for a bit before she grew cold again "No they all betrayed me…they deserve this."

Mephisto came to his eyes still a dark violet as he smiles "Auriana My darling!" He flamboyantly hugs her "You rescued me!" The villainess blushes and looks at him in confusion at the sudden adoration in his voice. "Oh yeah it's a love potion…"

She coughs and smiles "Why yes Darling! I did~ aren't I wonderful, I've saved you from your awful sister and that bumbling prince" She smirks "You know they are probably on their way here, while they go on some silly chase. Let's go destroy the city"

Mephisto takes hold of her hand as they fly out of the cave. They messed with people and frivolously tormented any human that got in their way. They made their way to a local fair, Auriana's eyes widen as she smells something wonderfully sweet. "Is that a cloud of sugar?" "Yes Human's love them, its Cotton Candy" She pointed a glowing hand at the vendor "Give it to me!" The Vendor shakes and hands her a huge one, thanking his lucky stars he was spared from the chaos would befall the rest of the fair. It was a perfectly wicked date, terrorizing humans, eating sweets, blowing up the lousy ball toss and taking the best toys.

Auriana felt a weird tingle in her chest, was she actually enjoying her time with Mephisto of all people? She dared say she was. All fun was abruptly ended when Praxina landed before them. "You Love Potion, my Brother." The magic the sparked off her was terrifying.

"Now Sis let's not-" Mephisto was suddenly encased in crystal. Auriana backed away slowly as Praxina's swords appeared in her hands glowing brightly as she cast a spell blasting Auriana, toys and all, miles away.

Nathaniel and Amaru landed behind her "Are you okay?" She growls before taking a deep breath releasing her anger. "I'm fine… Forgive me Nat, do you have the counter spell?"

"Yeah, I just want to make sure you're okay." He had watched his friend go into a panicked frenzy in search of her brother. Praxina eyes soften a bit as her outer shell cracked a bit as she felt tears roll down her face. "Yes, I'll be alright now…" Nathaniel gave her a hug, not a word was shared between them just a silent understanding. "Let's save your brother, okay?" He looked at her and patted her head softly as she wipes her eyes "Nat, thanks…" He nods "Don't mention it. Crystal Solvenda!" The crystal dissolved half way as Praxina pours the potion in his mouth. Mephisto swallows, his eyes returning to normal "Why am I trapped from the waist down… What did I do?" He looked confused as Praxina hugs him tightly "Shut up idiot." Mephisto looked at Nat who just shrugs and hugs him too. "Welcome back Mephisto."

"What? Where did I go? Hello!"

Auriana returns to the hide out as a dimensional portal rips through their pond. The dark pink Crystals burst to the top forming a stairway as a long pink hair woman walks down the steps, her black lips formed a scowl. "You disappointments… You couldn't stop a prince and two mediocre spell casters." The room shakes as the witch kneels, Auriana pales and kneels as well as their future empress took her first steps on the ground. "Pathetic… Daddy has to send me of all people to clean up your messes. Talia, I want a human house… Same neighborhood as the Prince." The witch nods disappearing to, make the preparations "It shall be done. Princess Iris." Auriana began shaking holding a teddy bear she had stolen on her date. Iris strides over taking the bear and ripping it in half watching Auriana tears roll down her face.

She kneels to her level terrifying her subordinate "No more pathetic schemes." Iris rose dropping the bear's decapitated head on the floor stepping over it with her heels "Get up and quit your sobbing."

Iris tosses her cape back as she walks to the entrance of the cave. Overlooking the shimmering lights of the city in the distance, Iris smirks "Prepare yourself, your highness"


	3. Chapter 2: Home Front

**Chapter 2: Home front.**

A cool autumn breeze blows along Ephidian sky; it travels down the mountain side to the forest floor below. The gust of wind blows back the hood of a brown cloak revealing the wearer's platinum blonde hair. He treks along his path in the darkness of the forest until reaching mountain range. His gloves trail along the rock looking for the illusion place over the entrance of a cavern. He glances back once more to the darkness satisfied when he sees no one is following. He pushes through the illusion into the cavern, inside was a small camp, his eyes follow the light of the dimming flames of the fire. He hears the soft mutterings of his companion sleeping on the cave floor. A teal hair maiden tosses and turns in her sleeping bag, sweat drips down her forehead as she struggles against her nightmare. He kneels down gently waking her by running his fingers along her hair.

"Another nightmare, doll face?"

Violet eyes adjusted to the darkness around them, focusing on him. "Lev" She whispers as she sits up slowly.

The platinum blonde got up fetching more fire wood for the dying fire. "What did you see?"

The young woman hesitates for a moment watching the flames as she hugs her legs. "Lyna?" He asks kneeling down at her side.

"I saw a dark storm approaching the Prince and the twins." She whispers looking up at him "As well as Gramorr… He will be leaving the Ephidian Palace"

Lev's eyes widen a bit; this could be the opportunity the Rebellion has been waiting for. "Are you certain?" He whispers as Lyna nods. He kisses her forehead and smiles "Go back to bed, Doll. Try to get some rest." She lays down by the warmth of the fire.

He waits for a moment watching her rest peacefully after her premonition, it seems she could finally sleep. He grabs his hood disappearing once more into the forest.

His left hand glows and magical emblem forms on his fingertips. He recites a spell, summoning his scouts. A flock of various species of birds landed before him "Keep an eye on the Ephidian Palace… if Gramorr leaves inform me immediately." The flock scatters, only one remained a golden eagle. "I have a special mission for you." He places a special holder in the eagle's talon writing a message for Izira. **–It's Time. –**

In a day's time, they traveled north to the kingdom of Calix, there they saw first-hand the greatest Defense of the Rebellion. The Kingdom of Calix, led by Princess Carissa; it was the last standing kingdom of the Five kingdom Alliance. The walls of Calix were said to be impenetrable, since the disappearance of the King Magnus and Queen Clara in battle and Carissa's rise to leadership the walls were reinforce by magic. Lev climbs off his steed as they approach the gate, Lyna looks at the large walls surrounding the kingdom with sense of relief, after the fall of Borealis, her people took shelter in the neighboring kingdom of Calix. She and her brother owe Carissa an eternal debt for her kindness. She pulls her hood down "I am Princess Lyna of Borealis, this is my knight Lev of Zaterra, we are here to speak to Princess Carissa." The guards bow to her, letting them through, Lev smirks looking up at her "Oh I'm your knight now?" He teases as Lyna giggles softly "Hush and get on the horse before we decide to let you walk all the way to the castle." He laughs climbing on the horse taking the reins as they rode through the kingdom to the Castle.

Carissa and Lyna's older brother, Hitoshi, wait at the entrance of the castle. "Lyna!" Carissa smiles walking up the horse, pulling Lyna off the steed with ease. She wraps her friend into a big hug spinning her around. Lyna didn't hesitate in hugging her back "Carissa!" She laughs as Carissa spun them around. While in Borealis they would be overly polite and cold with greetings; in Calix, their greetings were boisterous and full of warmth. "Welcome back my friends, what news do you bring?" she said placing Lyna down so she may greet her brother and went over to Lev greeting him with a strong pat on the back. Hitoshi smiles at his sister giving her a gentle hug "I'm thankful you have returned safely from your travels." "Thank you, honorable brother" she whispers back, hugging him back.

Lev smiles only flinching slightly at Carissa's strong greeting, it always manages to knock the wind out of him. He bows to the royals before speaking "Its time, after weeks of recon, Lyna vision confirmed my intel. Gramorr is leaving his palace." Carissa lead them inside to the briefing room.

"Then our parents are they alive?" For a moment the Princess's true age showed, they were all quite young after all. "I believe so." Lev said looking at Carissa. "According to the intel, they are held in the dungeon under the castle." Her eyes light up slamming her fist on the table "Then we strike at dawn."

"Wait a moment. We can't act irrationally, Let's not waste this chance." Hitoshi said as he created a map on the table. "I think we should let Lev lead a covert mission, He can take a small team of three."

"I'll be on that team. My Father is in there." Carissa said with fire in her eyes.

"As is mine…Honorable brother we are trained and I trust Lev with my life." Lyna said looking at her brother, Hitoshi agreed with their choice. "Bring them back safe."

"Yes sir." Lev saluted to him before focusing back on the map. "I'll get us inside, Queen Izira and the Rebellion will gather on the east side of the castle, cover our escape. The mission is clear, enter the Ephidian Palace and rescue the Royals trapped inside."

The Royal families were the first taken by Gramorr's army, those who could, send their children away or did their best to avoid Gramorr. Others fought back like the kingdom of Zaterra and Xeris, their Royal families were made examples of, the respective Kings and Queens died on the battlefield. Their families the prince and princess of Zaterra were hidden by a trusted knight and his family, raised as knights they were now protecting the prince of Ephidia. The Xerian Princesses, weren't as lucky, they were separated by Gramorr, no one is sure what happen to Princess Talia but Princess Izira escaped the dungeons and created the rebellion. Pulling off these rescues could be a turning point in the war. Returning the kingdoms their leaders could give the people the strength to join the rebellion and finally crush Gramorr once and for all.

A few days past until Lyna's vision came true, her premonitions never gave them an exact time but thankfully it seemed the Gods were on their side, Gramorr did leave the palace the next morning and the rebellion was in place to execute the plan. Lev and his team witness Gramorr leave the castle in his carriage heavily guarded by his troops. Once Gramorr disappear in the distance. Lev signals scouts and lead the Princess to the least guarded area of the Palace.

Lev climb into a window knocking out the guards with the back of his dagger. He signals Lyna and Carissa that it was safe to follow. They travel through several maze like chambers narrowly avoiding detection before reaching the dungeons. Carissa took out the guards as Lev and Lyna grabbed the keys hidden in their pockets.

Lev jams the door with a large wooden plank to buy them time as they made their way down the spiral staircase. Lyna held an illumination crystal, leading the way. She stops in front of a chamber with the seal of Borealis over the door.

"Father" Lyna quickly rushes to the door opening the door, she enters the chamber hugging her father tightly. King Daijirou looked much older than the other kings and queens of realms. He had given up his youth to save his wife and daughter from a curse years ago. Now a frail old man, Lyna's fear was she would never see him again.

"My sweet blossom, what are you doing here?" He whispers wiping her tears with his sleeve, trying to hold back his own tears as he smiles softly at his daughter. "I thought I had lost you too. We came to free you, all of you." Lyna said trying to break the chairs but Daijirou stopped her.

"The enchantment is too strong for you like this…" He takes out the comb hidden in his sleeve and handed it to Lyna. "I had hope to give this to you in a happier occasion… but this is yours now." She holds it in her hands as the comb changes shape into a beautiful hair pin. "You are the new protector of our Kingdom, Lyna." Lyna looks at her father with tears in her eyes as the pin glows, whispering its magic enchantment. "Lyna, Princess of Borealis!" She says the charm reacted to her call, transforming her outfit into a beautiful battle outfit. "Summon your weapon."

Lyna follows her instincts "Ring of Borealis!" Daijirou smiles softly as Lyna uses the ring to destroy the chains. "Father I did it" The old king hugs his daughter "You were brilliant, my dear. Just like your mother. Make haste we must free the others" Daijirou walks out holding on to his daughter for support as Lev appear with a stick he shapes into a cane. "Your highness" He smiles charmingly at Daijirou looked at him with deadpan gaze "Why did I have a feeling you would bring him along?"

Lyna giggles softly "Father, he may not be a model Knight but he has saved my life more times than I am will to admit" The old king chuckles "Ever the trouble maker, lets put that talent of yours to use Lev. " Lev winks at them "You got it Sire." They begin to by freeing the rest of the Royals nearby.

Across the dungeon Carissa had found her father and mother "Mom!" She shouts opening the door hugging her tight as she cries. "You're alive"

"We are, my sweet girl." Queen Clara cries as she kisses her daughter's head. "You were so brave" King Magnus hugs them as close as the restraints would allow. "I'll free you" She took out her father's sword "Carissa stop! Listen to me… pull the golden bracelet on the sword's handle." She pulls the bracelet watching it become an arm brace. "Put it on" Clara encourages as Carissa takes off her armor placing the brace on her arm, her eyes glow as she feels magic surge through her body. "Carissa! Princess of Calix!" She says as her armor transforms into a magical outfit. "Clubs of Calix!" She summons her weapons breaking both her parents free. She walks out of the cell "Keep up with me" She says to her parents as she joins her team in breaking free the remainder of the royals.

They quickly became a two women army, soon all the royals were free from their restraints. They head up the spiral staircase when they hear the banging on the door. The guards outside were beginning to break through. "We aren't heading out way! What do we do?" Carissa said to Lev as he took out his weapon. "Outside of fighting I'm fresh out, Doll face got a plan?" He said as Lyna merely holds her ground "No… unfortunately."

Magnus lets out a hardy laugh "You know I love a good brawl as the next king but I can see light from this window. Let's break the wall before they break the door."

Carissa looks back at her dad as if he had lost his mind. "Don't sass your father. Carissa unite your weapons follow my stance." He said showing her a battle stance. She mimics her father's movements as her clubs transform into a large hammer. "Dad! You should have start with that!" Carissa cheers as she took aim for the wall where light was coming from. She took one swing but it wasn't enough to break through Lyna looks at her ring glowing in her hands. "Carissa once more!" The ring flew to the center of the wall. "Hit it there."

Carissa to a few steps back taking a running start as she swings the hammer with all her might into the glowing green ring. The reaction was a powerful blast as reduce the wall to rubble.

Carissa was the first to react screaming "Run!" She clears a path for them. Magnus couldn't be prouder of his daughter, after helping his queen. He stops noticing Lyna and Lev struggling to carry Daijirou. "Excuse me, your highness." He easily slings the old king over his shoulder "You heard my daughter, run"

They had all escaped the crumbling dungeon before the Gramorr's forces could stop them. The rebellion sends an attack covering their escape. Izira yells from her horse "Head to the meeting point!" Lev lead them to the Lake of the Elders, there they found Morgaine the enchantress floating over the lake. "Hurry!" She cries out as she focuses all of her magic in creating a massive portal in several points letting the rebels retreat to the other side of the realms straight to Izira's stronghold. Lev looked back "Everyone Cross! Now move!" Once everyone had crossed Lev looks back seeing Gramorr himself with a sword in hand ready to end Morgaine's life. He grabs her waist jumping through the portal before it closes. Morgaine looks at gratefully at the young man. "Thank you…"

"No thank you. Without your portals we wouldn't have made it out." Lev smiles helping her up "and thank you for answering the call of Rebellion."

Morgaine smiles softly as they were met with a hero's welcome. The camp erupts with joy at the return of their leaders, families were reunited and for a moment happiness was felt.

It was ultimate short lived when the leaders met once again the Rebellion were informed of truly grave news. The Kings and Queens confirmed the rest of Lyna's promotion. Morgaine's daughter, Iris, the Princess of Volta, Auriana and the Princess of Xeris, Talia had all been taken by Gramorr and corrupted by his dark magic. They were now on earth hunting down the Ephidian prince.

====On Earth=====

Nathaniel had woken up from his slumber looking out the starry sky he could feel a happiness in his heart. Amaru had woken up when Nathaniel had, he cuddles up to his side feeling Nathaniel soothingly petting his head. "Amaru… I think… my parents are alive…"


End file.
